Melt
by The Rose Warrior
Summary: LuRe Luke's POV; Luke is baffled by his attraction to Reid, having just broken up with Noah. As he grows closer to Reid, trouble brews in paradise. Noah discovers that they're together and Damian is back to cause more mischief. How will he deal?
1. Falling For You

**Falling For You**

'_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself'_

_-_Colbie Caillat

I needed caffeine. Badly. I was functioning on two hours of sleep and worst of all, I had to take care of a fundraiser that the Foundation was sponsoring. It wasn't the fact that I had to do this that had me upset. It was who I was working with: Doctor Reid Oliver.

Based on what I've heard, Henry had donated his inheritance to adding a neurology unit to the hospital, but it wasn't enough for funding. That's funny, considering how Maddie always told me of how attached her brother was to money. But everyone could turn over a new leaf every once in a while. I guess he suddenly found being a philanthropist appealing.

As I entered Java, memories lingered among the smell of coffee beans. I remember when Noah used to be behind that counter, smiling at me, handing me my favorite kind of coffee. Without him there, Java had lost it's warm feeling. Frowning, I placed my order and tapped my fingers on the counter.

"Golly, look whose here." I turned to see Doctor Oliver seated at a table across from me. Something inside of me jumped and I couldn't stop myself from jumping.

"Small world, huh?"

"Try small town. I guess it's too cramped here to escape you."

Was I really that bad?

"Here's your coffee."

"Thanks." I exchanged my cash for my coffee, all the while pondering how I should approach him. It felt awkward to act like nothing happened between us. But we had no choice but to work together whether we liked it or not. Might as well try to break the ice and loosen the tension.

So I sat down across from him.

What I hated the most at that moment was how hot I felt my face getting. I tugged at the collar of my sit in a pathetic attempt to catch a draft of cool air, only to fail. It peeved me how nervous I was around him. "So what made you decide to stay in Oakdale? Did you get the raise you wanted?" I asked. Although I was snaring at him, I was genuinely curious. At first, all he ever seemed to talk about was how adamant he was in returning to Dallas.

"I figured I wouldn't put Katie's efforts to convince Hank to fork up his money to waste. Besides, it would be a crime for me to leave the doctors here - who claimed to have gotten a medical degree - uneducated. Might as well tend to their brains while I'm stuck here."

"I don't get it."

He scoffed. "Really? I thought you had it all figured out."

"You couldn't wait to get out of here before and now - completely out of the blue - you're going to stay."

"My flight's keep getting postponed."

"I know, but there's no stopping you now."

He chuckled. The sound was dulcet, though it was out of his own personal amusement. "Are you that eager to get me out of here, Mr. Snyder? Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who blackmailed me here out of personal grievances?"

I hated to admit it, but…"Well yeah…I was just wondering. That's all." I replied. And I still was left with no answer. No surprise there. It's been happening a lot lately.

But then that led me to wonder about something else. "How different is Dallas anyway?"

He raised a skeptic eyebrow. My stomach felt like a washing machine. I dismissed it as my being hungry. I had yet to eat breakfast and I was famished.

"There are high quality restaurants around every corner. Back home, they wouldn't be caught dead with the crap served here. It's spacious and on top of that, everybody knows how to mind their own business and there are less distractions…"

"That sounds nice." It must've been onerous adjusting to the sudden changes I coerced in his life. If he wasn't so egotistical, I think I would've felt guilty.

"It's way better than here, that's for sure. Aren't you happy you could add me to your buddy group?"

I actually smiled. "You're doing it again."

He blinked as he took a sip of his coffee. "Doing what?"

"You get deep and then you try to play it off like you're apathetic about telling me anything."

"Do I?"

"And you evade questions."

"What do you want; an autobiography?"

"Look, we are working together. I thought that we might as well make the best of it."

At the moment, I wanted the feeling to be mutual. That confused me more than anything. What will it accomplish? Would it really amount to anything? It's not like we're friends…If we were, he'd talk to me like he talks to my Aunt. Briefly reflecting on it, I found it intriguing how kind he could be. Who would've thought?

I wondered what made me different.

"Fair enough. How about you start answering to me?" The almighty Doctor Reid Oliver wanted to know about me. What an honor. Really.

"Sure, ask away."

"How are you taking the break up? Did you go crying to the whole town about it yet? I'm sure it made the news already."

He was trying to sound offending, but I knew better. That was just his way of showing that he was concerned. It was how his pattern of speech worked.

I wish Noah's was that way…

Wait, am I honestly comparing them? They're about as alike as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"If you must know, doctor, I go to bed and my eyes start to water. Now what do suggest I take to fix that?" I knew I was getting smart, but what did I care? It irritated me that he could be so callous to me about this. So callous yet nice at the same time…

I was surprised by how intently he stared at me after I asked. The intensity of his stare sent shivers up my arms. It was embarrassing. I honestly thought he sensed my reaction somehow so I rubbed at my upper arms as if to warm myself.

"You seem to have your head wrapped around the inane notion that you need Noah's love to keep living in your perfect little world. I suggest you get your head out of the clouds, Mr. Snyder, or you'll end up with nothing but hot air." With that, he got up, coffee in hand. Before leaving, he gave me a look that bordered somewhere between worry and anger.

Just what was that about?

* * *

At the Foundation meeting, I assigned certain people to hand out flyers. I decided that the fundraiser would be held at Metro. Dancing the night away would be well worth the pay. So I had one of my colleagues create the flyers and have make enough copies to hand out to the entire town. I picked a few people to accompany me to Old Town, and began distributing the news.

It touched my heart that everyone was willing to lend a hand. Adding on the neurology unit would benefit an abundance of people. Besides that, it felt nice to apart of Foundation activity again after all of the time I took off from it. For months, I have been preoccupied with ensuring Noah's recovery. I left the Foundation to Brian, who ameliorated several projects I had left unfinished. This earned him my immense gratitude. In addition, I made a promise to myself to try my best to stick by my Foundation.

Everything stopped…or I did, at least, when I saw Noah seated on a bench. I pretended not to know him and continued handing out my flyers. But he was too sharp to overlook my presence. "Luke?" He called. I couldn't ignored him any longer. My heart swelled and I was drawn to him like a magnet.

"Hey," was all I could say.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm just handing out flyers." I laughed uneasily, flapping the papers against my bare palm. My cheeks were too warm to have been graced by the touch of friendship.

"For the construction of the new wing, right?"

"Yeah…"

Now we were stating the obvious.

I couldn't stand being around him if I couldn't be with him. All it did was make me feel inadequate. I needed to get away. It hurt too much to try to feign a friendship so I told him. "Take care of yourself."

He grabbed at my arm and held me still. My heart leaped in my chest and that had my blood boiling. "Come on, Luke, I just want to talk."

That's all he wants to do? Be my friend? Noah dared to dream.

Impulsively, I tugged my arm from his grasp.

"Save it for someone else, Noah." I whispered, furiously before walking away.

By the time I was finished handing out the flyers, my stomach was in knots. I knew I had to eat, despite my declining appetite. So I went to go eat at Al's. There I found Casey, who I haven't seen in ages, staring plaintively at his menu. I approached him to see what was irking him.

"Long time, no see, Casey." I greeted. That snapped him out of it. He gave me a smile and enthusiastically shot up to give me a quick hug.

"Luke, man! How's it hanging?" He asked as we sat down across from one another.

I oscillated my hand, humming my displeasure and dismissing it just as fast. "How about you? Why do you look so down in the dumps?"

"You remember that Alison and I got engaged, right?"

I nodded, fervently. "Yeah, how could I forget after I made such a fuss to get the right tux for your wedding?"

"I'm sorry you had to waste your time." Casey huffed. "The wedding's been called off."

I couldn't believe my ears. Last I checked, they seemed secure. "What? What happened?"

"She cheated on me, that's what happened. You think it's all good and then your fiancée goes and sleeps with some crazed-up son of a bitch…and in a church, no less!" Angrily, he threw a ring on the table. "It took me forever to prove myself to her and I worked my ass off just to afford this ring. And this is how she repays me." Sighing, he put his face in his hands. I really felt for him. "I don't know how this could've happened. I wish it never did."

"Casey, what's done is done. All you could do now is hang in there. Who knows? Maybe she'll come around. Just give it some time."

He groaned, not at me so much as at his dilemma. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Sure."

"So…how's your love life going?"

"Noah and I broke up." I choked up when I said this. It made my heart feel beat-up to make it even more official.

Casey hissed. "I'm sorry to hear that, man."

"What can you do?" I shrugged. "I just need to keep myself busy and get my mind off of it." I wished it was that simple.

"So you're doing that fundraiser thing, right?"

"That's right."

"No offense to you, but don't you think it's weird?" He crossed his arms and made a sour face. "That Oliver dude comes into town and just so happens to convince my grandfather to make a new wing just for him. The nerve of that guy…Just yesterday, he was sneering at me about cleaning up the floor. He said I had a low IQ just for being a janitor and said something about me not being able to tell the difference between dirty and clean floors."

I dryly laughed. "That's Doctor Reid Oliver for you." That's when my beeper went off. I dug into my pocket to retrieve it. My other duty to Grimaldi Shipping was staring me right in the face. "Damn it." I muttered, shoving the beeper back into my jacket pocket before standing. "Looks like I'll be getting take-out."

"What's wrong?"

"I got to go. I'll catch up with you later."

"OK, good luck, man!"

It's too bad Lady Luck barely had any time to spend with me.

* * *

Running this company was a burden. Although, I've lost all respect of Damian, I couldn't just leave Grimaldi Shipping hanging by a thread. I had a responsibility there.

It's annoying how they all look at me; like I'm some amateur who thought he was a big hot shot. The wannabe replacement of the leader they really wanted to lead them; and that was Damian. The father, who I missed…I tried to ignore that nagging feeling as best as I could while I worked.

One man decided to bail on me so Gregor sent the packages he was assigned to me, personally. It was a bundle or women and men's clothing that were yet to be packed. Is this somebody's idea of mocking me?

I thought I might as well try to remedy my situation through conversation since Gregor decided to stay. "So who's the package for? Do you know?" I asked. He looked like he was jolted awake.

"A married couple. The left behind some clothes when they left on their honeymoon to Malta. So their parents are shipping them out."

"I see…Have you ever been to Malta before?"

"Yes, the islands there are beautiful. The weather is hardly cold. And there's lots to do like windsurfing, sailing…windsurfing…It's really fun there."

I didn't want to embarrass him by pointing out the fact that he said windsurfing twice and that he sounded like un unsuccessful travel agent.

At least he was excited enough for the both of us about this conversation.

"_He's still your father."_

Whoa, where did that come from?

I know Dr. Oliver was right in saying that and it did make me feel better for still caring about Damian. But I can't be thinking about Dr. Oliver of all people. I can't let him invade my head. As much as I tried, his voice kept coming back like a boomerang.

As I worked, I felt Gregor's eyes on me. "I'm here if you need any assistance." He said. To me, it sounded more like 'I'll baby-sit you and make sure you aren't bullied by the big boys.'

"You don't have to be here, you know."

"I'm sorry, but Damian insisted that I keep an eye on you."

"You talked to him?"

Gregor nodded. "He's really worried about you."

Joy. A guilt trip. By some corrupt means, he got Gregor here to break me down until I came running back to him. I just huffed in reply because it wasn't going to work with me. There was no use wasting my breath on this. What pestered me more than Damian, was the fact that I aspired to trust him like I had just a few months back. Even though I knew it couldn't happen. Not after all he did to Aunt Meg, my mother, and my whole family.

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey there, Luke, sorry to bother you." It was Brian.

"No, no. It's ok. What's up?"

"I thought I'd tell you the good news. The party is all ready for tonight. Your mother made a broadcast about the gathering on WOAK and people are more than ready to make a contribution. Plus, we've considered your idea on donating extra money to Health Care. The team is in love with the idea. Good work."

I gasped, happily. That was a relief. One less thing to worry about. "You too. Man, that's great! Thank you so much, Brian. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. You don't owe me anything. It's enough to be on board for this fundraiser. I'll see you at the party."

I was doing the right thing. So why was the reminder of the party worrying me? Oh, right. Dr. Oliver will be there, armed with a whole round of smart-aleck remarks. I better remember to bring my bullet proof vest.

* * *

"_May I come in?"_

There goes his voice again. It was annoying…But as much as it bugged me, it actually my day bearable, if only by a little bit; as much as I hate to admit it.

Sighing, I recomposed myself before I stepped into my house.

"How can you keep this from us?" My mom asked. She sounded furious. The victim of her anger was Molly, who whatever the case may be, had it coming.

"I was just trying to help." Molly replied, weakly.

Cautiously, I approached. "What's going on?"

"Luke." My mom came up to me, urgently. Clearly she was in distress so I gave her a brief embrace. "Have you seen Faith?"

I didn't like where this was going. "No, why? Did she run away?"

"Afraid so." My father answered. "It turns out she was expelled from school from smoking pot."

I could've swore my eyeballs would fall out of their eye sockets.

All I knew was that she was taking prescription pills, but I had no idea she got expelled for pot. "I'll go look for her." I was about to leave when my mother stopped me.

"No, leave that to me and your father. You have a party to attend. Give a ground-breaking speech for me, all right, baby?"

"Sure, let me know when you find her."

She nodded and left with my father.

Molly walked over to me and handed me a few hundred dollars. "I would've attended, but I need to stay here just in case Faith comes back." Knowing Faith, I highly doubted that she would. But I knew what Molly was doing was out of good intention.

Besides, maybe mom and dad will works things out away from Molly; who proved to be another obstacle in their relationship. Naïve, I know. All I want is an iota, at the very least, of normalcy back in my life. I guess that's too much to hope for.

"Thanks." I mumbled, fiddling with the bills in thought. "Hey…" Attentively, she looked at me. "Just…how serious are you about my father?"

"Very. I love your father very much."

I was sorry I even asked. What good did love ever do if all it did was crush everything into bits?

For my parents, it sent them on a rollercoaster ride, picking up several people along the way, causing more twists and turns.

For Noah and I…let's just say all the break ups and bad times were ancient history as far as I was concerned.

I can't be with someone who can't commit himself wholeheartedly to me. I can't be doing all the work. It hurt too much.

"_The two of you broke up?" _

Reid's voice. Again.

Wait…

When have I ever been on a first name basis with him? He's just a doctor to me.

And no, I'm not denying myself any kind of truth.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Stupid question. Everything was wrong. Here I am with my dad's rebound girl, having just found out my sister - who had just decided to try drugs - was missing. On top of that, the love of my life wants to be friends and I've been thinking about his doctor all day long.

Life is just dandy, isn't it?

"No. I need to get ready." I excused myself to take a shower.

* * *

As the host, I had to make sure everything was in order and arrive early. Consulting the staff, I felt drained. Definitely not in the party mood. When I finished assuring the stability of the oncoming festivites, I plopped down in a seat. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I had less than twenty minutes to look alive. I groaned, massaging my tired eyes.

I needed more time. It never seemed like I had enough of it. For anything.

"Don't you think it's rude to fall asleep at your own party?" I heard Dr. Oliver ask.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Avoiding the stampede of animals that will come through that door once the clock strikes eight."

"Oh…" That made sense, but how I felt around him didn't…

"What's got you so tired? Can't sleep without your blankie?"

I scoffed and then I actually smirked. "I've been running around all day, doing a million things. So excuse me for being exhausted."

"That teaches you not to take on more than you can handle." No smart-aleck remark was attached, which took me by surprise. Looking at him, I saw that he was concerned.

When did his eyes ever get so blue?

"Yeah, I've got Grimaldi Shipping on top of the Foundation to tend to. It's tiring but it's worth it."

"That's a brilliant way to drop dead of stress. Wasn't Bad Dad the leader of the shipping company?"

I nodded. "He left it in my hands before he was arrested."

"I'm sure you're popular, being the boss' rich son."

"Let's just say it feels like being in high school all over again." Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that brought me nostalgia. Why did it feel like I was crushing on Kevin again? Oh yeah. It's probably because he has zero interest in me and….that I shouldn't be feeling this way towards him of all people.

"I must say seeing a grown man act like an idiot never fails to annoy me. Hank was hell-bent on convincing Katie to stay home."

"Is she?"

"To my dismay. He made plans with his girlfriend on purpose. So she has no choice but to look after the kid."

"Then why are you here?"

"Mr. Snyder, I'm apart of this whole money operation too, mostly because I'm the one who made up the design of the wing. So my presence is required here, seeing as how this town hasn't ever seen genius the way my patients in Dallas do." A know-it-all statement but it made me laugh nonetheless. Nice to know he can have such a great sense of humor about it.

Just that churned my gut. Noah had a good sense of humor too…It's been over a week since we broke up and it still hurt so bad.

"Offended? Don't worry, I have enough brain for the both of us." He said _us…_That made me think of how much I loved having him close to me. It made me wonder if he felt this weird attraction too…

That's when people started coming in. I shot up, our conversation bringing a spring to my step. The music began to play and I had an urge to dance. It was better than moping around and being a cruddy host.

"You have enough brains to dance?" I can't believe I asked that…Dancing didn't seem his style. Aside from that, I sounded interested in a person who just so happens to hate my guts.

He shrugged and accompanied me on the dance floor. I was shocked by this and his lack of obnoxious things to say that I nearly tripped over my own feet. It felt like I was brought back to where we were before. So close yet so far. "Nice moves, doc." I grinned, at a loss for something better to say.

"Don't try to charm me by making exaggerated compliments." He replied. I could've sworn that he was blushing. It was too dark to tell.

"OK, do you want the truth?"

"I could care less."

'_Then why are you talking to me and dancing beside me?' _I wanted to ask, but I was too scared to.

"You're a much better doctor than a dancer."

"I guess I better get on those dance lessons since they seem to matter all of a sudden."

"Look at it this way, you'll be more well-rounded if you do."

He actually chuckled. My knees buckled like they used to whenever I saw Noah. It felt nice to have that feeling back, but I couldn't help but feel like it was misplaced.

I wasn't supposed to be here flirting with my ex's doctor. I was supposed to be grieving my lost love. Then again, when have I ever done anything I was supposed to do?

I was about to go up to make my speech when my mother called. One look at the caller ID and I was outside to get more reception. "Did you find her?" I asked.

"No, but she left her cell phone here and I saw a text from this boy named Gabriel." She informed, worry lacing her every word. "I think he's the one who's been giving her drugs. Please get a hold of her. The text says to meet him behind Metro for a fix. I called the police and they're headed over there right now."

"OK." With that, I hung up and began looking around. I suspected my mom didn't want Faith to be arrested for being an accessory. I didn't want that either, but I had no idea how to prevent it.

"What's the problem?" Reid asked, stepping outside. "Calling a cab to bail on your own party?"

"It's my sister. She's doing drugs." It was a vague explanation but there wasn't enough time for a long story. My top priority was finding Faith.

"Nice family you got. I'm sure reunions are just full of surprises."

"You don't have to follow me, you know."

"Got no choice. It looks like you managed to rope me into your issues once again, Mr. Snyder."

Reaching the dumpsters, I saw Faith with a tall boy around her age. That must be Gabriel. "Faith!" I called, rushing up to her. Dazed, she turned to me. My heart staggered along with my legs.

Faith was high.

"Who's that?" Gabriel asked. His eyes were bloodshot and his body was rigid enough to signify caution.

"My brother…older brother…Luke…"

"Oh, really?"

Suddenly, he grabbed Faith and held a gun to her head. I gasped, instinctively stepping forward. Reid held me back, maintaining a cool composure. That kept me grounded.

"Let her go." I growled.

"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" He retorted, grinning wickedly.

So many remarks swirled in my mind. But I held my tongue for Faith's sake.

Lucky for us, the cops arrived to detain him. Unfortunately, they took Faith with them. My little sister was going to be arrested. The little sister that had changed so much when she came back from boarding school. It stung. It hurt. I couldn't protect her from making the same mistake I made; allowing an addiction to dictate your life.

Worst of all, I knew Noah wasn't there to comfort me.

"Go back to the party. I'll be right there." I couldn't recognize my own voice. I sounded like a drone.

"I believe I've made this clear. Don't order me around like I'm your servant."

I had no energy to fight back. I was too upset. I sat down on the small steps attached to the back door. The metal was cold on my back.

That's when the unspeakable happened.

Reid sat down beside me and hooked an arm around my shoulders. My heart was just about ready to abandon ship when he looked me in the eyes. Again, I was brought back into a world where anything was possible. That drew me closer to his lips. The next thing I know we're kissing.

It was too good to be true.

"Money never fails to corrupt." He murmured.

This was too good to even be happening.

I was falling…for a man who I thought hated me.

I had already fallen for a man who didn't want me.

To make that mistake again would just…kill me. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran.


	2. Let It Go

**Let It Go**

'_No more reasons to defy_

_That I believed that you were mine_

_I need to let it go_

_I need to let it go_

_I need to let it go_

_A chance to change or stay the same_

_One night without the blame_

_That don't ever go away'_

-Cavo

I thought eluding Reid would help me sort out my thoughts and feelings. But it didn't. All it did was made me maelstrom. I'd imagine he was feeling the same way I did.

Could it be that I was – dare I say it – attracted to him?

My heart palpitated in his presence. I was warming up to him and I enjoyed being around him. I remember the feel of his velvety lips; of how gentle our kiss was. OK…all of those statements make it pretty obvious that I am infatuated with him.

Was there even a way to confess this without getting hurt? It could be that he just got caught up in the moment. Just like I did…

I suppose leaving everything up in the air for an entire week didn't help solve any answers. I just wanted to take that time to adhere to the other issues that I had with my family. To distract myself, really.

Faith was let off the hook for being a first time offender. She was fined with 250 bucks, which was easy to pay off. Gabriel, having been in possession of pot several times before this, was punished with six months of jail time. Hopefully, Faith won't take the same path that he did. I wouldn't be able to take it if she hurt herself any more than she already did.

I made sure to talk to her. Encourage her to stop her addiction before it took over. So I sat down with her on the couch at home.

"Stop giving me that look, Luke." She demanded, grimacing.

"I can't help it, Faith. I'm worried about you." I replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. In turn, she took my wrist and deflected the comforting touch.

"I don't need your pity."

"I do not pity you, Faith. How could you think that? I'm your older brother and I love you."

"I could tell it disappoints you to have a little sister who's such a loser. A druggie loser."

"Don't say that, Faith. There's only one reason why I'm disappointed."

"Why?" Her eyes were wide as if expecting some accusation. To put her at ease, I put my hand back on her shoulder. I was able to relate to what she was going through. When I was addicted to alcohol, I felt like a loser too. With all of my heart, I hoped my experience would be enough of a consolation to her. Not that I expected that I'd be able to control her. She has to take charge on her own with the guidance that she is offered.

"I'm disappointed that my little sister doesn't believe things will get better." I answered, hugging her. "It's hard now, I know. I've been there, Faith. It'll only get harder if you don't stop. That's why you need to quit the drugs. That'll be a big step towards happiness for everybody. And I know you can do it. I believe in you." She hugged me back and got up, heading towards her room. Before she opened the door, she turned to me with a small smile.

"Thank you for having confidence in me. Just promise me that you'll save some of that confidence for yourself."

"I'll try my best to." And I meant it. I just wasn't sure whether she was appeasing me or not.

* * *

The one thing I knew for sure was that I couldn't stand keeping myself in the dark any longer.

So I went to the hospital to confront Reid. When I saw him in the hallway, my rushed steps became languid. Having this talk will change everything for me. It stimulated me to the point where I was petrified. But I had to do it. I had to face whatever was coming. Even rejection.

"Reid?" I asked, lightly tapping his shoulder.

He turned to me with an incredulous look like he wasn't expecting me. Or maybe it was because of the fact that I had called him by his first name. "There you are. Are you finished playing hide and seek?"

"Listen…what happened last week…I want to know what that was."

"I believe it's called a kiss. Surprising how you forgot what that was."

"Can you be serious please? I need to know."

He shifted his balance to his right leg, scratching the back of his neck. Reid's gaze shifted to the floor as he crossed his arms tautly to his chest. By the way he huffed; I could tell he was nervous. "You need to know? All right…" Once he recomposed himself, Reid finally looked at me. "Somehow…you have enamored me." The blunt confession had me breathless. So we did feel the same…"Since day one, you've caused me irritation that I've never felt before. I never thought it'd lead to this…But now that it has, I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Do you still have feelings for Noah?"

I swallowed hard, gathering my thoughts for a moment. "Truthfully, yes…I don't think that'll ever vanish…But I…I need to let that go and move on with my life. I just…I'm sick of waking up everyday worrying about things I can't change. When you kissed me, I felt…happy. I haven't felt like that in such a long time. It means a lot to me."

I had to relish how tongue-tied Reid was. By what I can tell, Reid isn't often flattered like this. It made me smile to see him so flustered.

"What's the matter, doc? Got nothing to say to that?"

To pull himself together, he cleared his throat before saying. "Well…that's a nice reassurance."

I laughed and then he did too. The mirth did my heart good. For the first time in a long while, I didn't feel like everything was collapsing left and right.

"Just don't expect a limo for the first date." Reid quipped, which had me laughing more. It was hard to believe that this was the same man I blackmailed into coming here. Reid has changed during the few months he's been in Oakdale. This is proof of that. I believed that it was my turn to change too. "I got to get back to work. I'll see you later…Luke." Hearing him say my name made my heart flutter. My face felt like it was set ablaze when he kissed my cheek. He sauntered away and I watched him go in awe.

I could've sworn I'd go into cardiac arrest.

* * *

I arrived home to see my mother and grandmother discussing my father's relationship with Molly.

"Can't you see that all she is to Holden is a replacement? He feels for you but he's compensating for…Oh, Luke, darling, how are you?" She waltzed over to me to embrace me. Then she regarded my mother. "Now tell your mother to quit stalling the inevitable. That Molly woman must be removed from this family portrait. She's distorting the image." Once grandmother had it in for somebody, she would relentlessly drill her opinion into anybody's head. I could see where my mother gets it from.

Speaking of, she was smirking at the idea of Molly disappearing from our lives forever. I knew that she still loved dad. That she aspired to have him back. But dad chose Molly and I knew that decision made my mom feel like she was being left behind.

That reminded me of how Noah was going to become big in the movie biz. And how I was so sure I'd be left behind in the process…Then the whole thing with Mason and the fireworks incident happened and I blamed myself. I still do. Noah has convinced me that I am the one at fault. I ruined his life. To top it all off, he may not be able to see again because of me.

Hold on. Noah? No, I couldn't think of him! I have Reid now. Reid makes me happy. He makes me smile. He makes me laugh. That peace was more than I…deserved. I mean, how could I have earned his affection so easily? Was I even good enough to be with Reid?

"I don't think I'm in any position to be giving advice." I said, sullenly sinking into the comfort of my couch. My mom sat beside me, cupping my knee.

"Nonsense, darling! Your opinion is most needed as support – as motivation – for your mother. What makes you think it won't hold any significance?"

"Well…" I began. The whole situation with Reid and Noah poured out of me; a remedy to adjust the flow of my internal struggle.

"So that's why you've been gloomy all week." My mother realized.

"Yeah…it's strange to me. I'm so happy when I'm with Reid. But then I start thinking of how it went wrong with Noah…"

"This sounds like a scruffle between mind and heart." My grandmother said, pointing to her head and then her chest. "I'm well aware of how difficult it is to act solely on what your heart desires. So the confusion is common place here. Luke, darling, I know you do your utmost in looking out for others. It's an admirable trait, but I think you should focus on your wants and needs for now. Your mother and I want you to be happy and follow your heart, even if it leads through a river of mud."

"That's right. Just do what you feel is right for you, baby." My mother added.

I guess I was wrong, comparing this ordeal to the one I had with Kevin. This wasn't one-sided and I wasn't being told to steer clear of Reid based on his attitude. This was more of a silver lining.

"I will. Thank you; mother, grandmother."

* * *

Later at Al's diner, Reid and I were on a date. Well, sort of. It more like a date and a business meeting combined.

"So you want to squish all those people with video games? I'll have a longer day with the extra patients that gives me." Reid opposed my idea of putting distractions in the waiting area. If he wasn't stuffing that burger in his mouth, I would've been more peeved with him.

"You're going to become a patient if you don't take it easy on that burger."

"What can I say; I'm hungry."

He talked with food in his mouth and that made me chuckle. "OK, beside manner is not the only thing you need to work on. You eat like a slob." I handed him a napkin so that he could wipe his mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" He asked, pointing at my untouched plate.

"Uh, yeah." I responded, feeling foolish. My insides were flipping out of control and had ruined my appetite. But I tried my best to eat for Reid's sake. Slowly, I began to bite into my hamburger.

"OK, what's the problem?"

"Huh? There's no problem."

"Oh, don't kid yourself. Are you angry because I won't permit your arcade?"

"Well, aren't you funny? That 'arcade' is for entertainment, mind you. Like I told you, it's…"

"Don't shun the question. It doesn't spare me anything."

There's no use trying to pull the wool over his eyes. I was worried about mom and Faith's attitude. I thought that maybe he could help us with this predicament. "Reid, I know this is way off topic, but do you think you could tell my sister how dangerous it is to continue smoking pot? Maybe she'll take the consequences more seriously, coming from you." Faith was a walking time bomb. At any time, she could self-destruct as long as she keeps avoiding the problem and appeasing everyone around her. Reid is a doctor, a fantastic one at that. I was hoping that his take on the matter will hold more weight to Faith.

"Slapping down the cold, hard facts is simpler than adhering to them. But, hey, I'm willing to give it a whirl."

"I appreciate it. Now about the waiting room…"

"God, you're persistent."

"Touché, doc. Now listen…I was thinking we'd just put some flat screen TVs on the walls. That way, we both win. You'd get the lab space you need and the patients' loved ones will have some form of distraction." I reasoned, showing him a layout of how it would look. He looked at it, his lips pursed and his eyebrows high in consideration.

Reid nodded his approval. "Looks like we reached a decision." The look in his eyes was alluring. I could tell that this was the beginning of something. I couldn't say for sure what, but it was special. This – us being together – was definitely worth it.

"Luke, what a surprise!" I turned my attention to Alison. Who was with Noah. A guilty feeling rose from within me made me freeze. I looked down and felt like a kid caught stealing money. "It's been a while. Who's this?"

I forced myself to look at her, but my gaze shifted to Noah instead.

Why was he so quiet? Did he sense that I was with Reid for more than business purposes?

"I'm Dr. Reid Oliver; Noah's neurosurgeon." Reid got up to shake her hand.

"Oh, right. I heard about you from Noah." Alison supplied, a bit uneasily.

"So what are you two doing here?" Noah finally spoke.

My heart felt like it was dipped into ice-cold water. I found that I could hardly speak. I just got up and my movements upset the table, causing our coffee to spill. I groaned, quickly retrieving paper towels to clean up the mess, all the while congratulating myself for being such a klutz. Alison made a move to help, but I waved a hand at her to stay back.

"I'm sorry about that, Reid." I apologized, addressing him by his first name before I could stop myself. I glanced at Noah, who had an eyebrow raised. My eyes widened at his reaction. For once, I was glad that he was blind.

Wow. Not only am I messed up, I'm also horrible for being thankful for that. What an attractive combo.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you have more than enough money to pay me back." Just when I thought he was leaving, Reid went to go get more paper towels. He handed them to me so I could sweep up the remaining liquid.

"You still didn't answer my question." Noah persisted, sounding irritated. I'd imagine that he was reminded of how helpless he was, not being able to work at Java anymore, much less clean up a mess.

"We're working together on the new wing." I replied. Not necessarily a lie, but not the entire truth either. A white lie wouldn't kill anybody, right? "Not that I mind, but why are you with Alison?"

"She's my new room mate. I didn't have enough money to pay for the rent myself so Alison is living with me now. Pure coincidence, we just happened to want the company" Noah explained, patting Alison on the shoulder.

That's real independent, all right. The definition must've been changed without me knowing. He was the one who wanted to break free from me and do everything on his own. I just didn't get him.

"_You barely gave that guy room to breathe."_

That's where Reid was wrong. Was it so bad that I wanted him to get better? Fix the wrong I had done to him? All I was doing was assuring Noah's recovery.

I needed to leave before I regurgitated the meal I just ate.

"Oh, would you look at the time? We have a meeting with the architect. Can't be late." I think I overpaid the bill, but I didn't care. Out of desperation, I grabbed Reid's hand. "I'll see you guys around." I brushed past a confused Alison and Noah to step outside. It was raining so we dashed to the parking lot, hand-in-hand. Once inside the security of my car, we caught our breath. For a moment, we only heard the sound of the rain pelting the windshield. It was unnerving. I needed to say something – anything – to break the silence.

Reid winded up saving me the trouble. "Are you going to retreat into your shell every time you run into him?"

When I looked at him, Reid looked so serious. About me. I bit my lip. I was going to break down and I didn't want that. Reid deserved somebody stronger than me. "I wish I can shut off my feelings. But it's not that simple." I put my head in my hands, attempting to thwart the impending tears. It was no use. They came anyway. "He's moved on already and I keep thinking why I can't do the same. Maybe I'm not worth the fuss. I was wrong. With him, I was always wrong one way or another. So why should he care?"

"To hell with what he thinks." Reid replied, tucking my head underneath his chin. I could hear his heart beating in my ear. Beating with jealously. Towards Noah. "Everyone is wrong once in a while. As brilliant as I am, even I can be wrong sometimes. So don't let him get to you. Don't allow anyone that pleasure. It's hardly worth the grief."

That's right. I was moving on. With Reid, leaving the past I had with Noah behind. Way to get off course…I should learn not to be so wary of what Noah thinks. No matter what.


	3. Smile

**Smile**

_Nothing can compare to where_

_You send me, let's me know that it's ok_

_Yeah, it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

- Uncle Kracker

"Thank you." I murmured as I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. The spark that coursed through my veins was exhilarating. He made me feel so alive. I needed – and wanted – him to breathe more of that positive flow into me. So I leaned towards him to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He responded in kind. His hands cupped my neck, causing my chest to ripple with the warmth brought on by his touch. My fingers explored the slightly rough feel of his red locks of hair.

Everything was right with the world. It was all our own; our haven where all logical reasoning flew out the window. There was no pressure, no worries, only pleasure. Within ten seconds or so, we had to catch our breath. It was like we were relieved from time itself when he gazed at each other. I didn't want it to end. I knew he felt the same once he eagerly pressed his mouth back onto mine. It felt extraordinary – to say the least – to be wanted by Reid.

Our vehement exchange was cut short when his beeper went off. Reid groaned. I could tell that he was disappointed by the way he furiously sought in his pocket for his beeper. "Duty calls." He muttered at the screen and then put it back where he got it. "I have to get to the hospital for emergency surgery. Of course, only I can handle it. It'd be a glorious mistake to leave it in the hands of a half-wit, which most of them are."

"Not everyone can be as smart as you are, you know."

"It's a rare gift, indeed."

"Hopefully they have extra scrubs for you. You're soaking wet." I said as I handed him an umbrella that was lying in the back seat.

"I have as spare in my locker." I should've known. All he ever seems to do is work. I wondered if he ever had fun doing anything. I made a mental not to ask him about that later. "As for you…you better get home and change before you catch a cold."

"I will. Now go." I drew out the o and unlocked the door.

"Good night, Luke. I'll call you in the morning."

"And I'll be happy to pick up. Good night, Reid."

I watched him open the door – with a big smile on his face – and then open his umbrella before heading over to his car. I knew there was a problem when he froze by the rear of his vehicle. So I took a spare umbrella from the glove compartment and ran to his side. To see his tire slashed had my stomach knotting in worry.

"Who do you think could have done this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can only assume that it was some headstrong punk with a chip on his shoulder." Reid huffed in irritation. "Let's see if those mindless cops can perform a miracle and think for once." In his state of mind, I knew that he'd only subvert the cops once he had them on the line. He had already gotten into trouble with the law by opening his mouth. So before he could dial the number, I snatched the phone from his hands.

"Let me take care of it. You have to get to work." I insisted, handing him my keys and his phone.

"Thanks." He took the items from my hand and left.

I got Margo on the phone to report the slashed tire. She questioned me on who I think might've done it or if I saw anyone suspicious lurking around. It infuriated me that I couldn't pin anybody. Whoever it was, though, my gut was telling me that they did this as a warning. But I reminded myself that a cop can't chalk it up based on gut feeling alone. They needed evidence.

I could only hope this was done by the hands of a rebellious teenager instead of someone more dangerous.

* * *

I had accompanied Reid's car to the repair shop to get the tire changed. It didn't take long to pop a new tire on. Technically, this wasn't his car; it was my Aunt Katie's but he sure treated it as if it were his. There were potato chip bags all over the passenger seat. Once I got home, I had gotten a trash bag to clean it up. Not even Ethan is this messy, and he's five years old.

Curiosity got the better of me as I stumbled upon the contents of his glove compartment. A book fell out and I opened it to see that it contained pictures of men, women, and children of all ages. Under most of them was a description of success. This must be all his patients, I figured.

For a doctor, his handwriting was pretty legible.

Eventually I came across a page with a picture of a little girl named Annie Judd. So this was the girl he had operated on. This was the girl of that father who beat up Reid out of grief. I couldn't stop myself from reading.

_Annie Judd - Age 6_

_Died of a brain tumor. Her condition was irreparable due to how deep it took root in the recesses of her brain. I did manage to prolong her death by a year, though. It's unfortunate the world couldn't see how sweet her smile was and how mature she would've become if I hadn't failed her. _

I knew he cared. He's too dedicated to his job to be so passive about a patient dying. That, to him, was like failing at what he did best: saving peoples' lives. Not like he'd admit that himself.

But I wanted him to. For one thing, admitting your feelings to paper could act as a form of healing, but I deem it better to talk to an actual human about it. Someone you could really trust and care about. I was pretty confident that I could be that for him and vice versa.

After a few pages, I saw a picture of me. I blinked. I wasn't one of his patients. Noah was, but I didn't see a photograph of him.

_Luke Snyder - Age 24_

_Ex-Boyfriend of Blind Patient Noah Mayer_

_Suffering from heartbreak_

_Luke is persistent in getting Noah the help he needs, despite being dejected. I can't comprehend why Luke would still care after being mistreated by Noah. Nor why I abhor Noah for doing so. It's a mystery how I actually feel attracted to the very man that blackmailed me into coming here. _

"Wow…" I breathed. He really was…enamored with me. I smiled. I was complacent with this finding and tucked it back into the glove compartment.

I was on cloud nine on the way home.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Startled, my leg twitched and I winded up falling out of bed. I groaned at the unpleasant contact I made with the floor.

What a nice way to start the day.

I got up and picked up my cell phone. "Hello, this is Luke." I answered. Weariness was evident in my voice. It was 6:30 in the morning and I had came back home sometime after twelve from the mechanic's shop.

"Good morning, Luke. It's Reid." It was weird how energized he sounded. Reid most likely arrived home later than I did.

I was wide awake in an instant. "Oh, good morning. What's up this early in the morning?"

"I have work at eight. I thought perhaps we should have breakfast before I start my rounds."

"Do you ever take a day off?"

"Do you want to have breakfast with me or not?" There he goes dodging the question again. That just goes to show that he was too assiduous for his own good.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." I hung up to get changed. To be honest, I was indecisive on what to wear. Dress to impress wasn't much of a motto for me until now. Eventually I went with a green top that had a darker hue of the color on the upper arm part along with a blue pair of jeans. I looked at my reflection in the full view mirror on the back of my door. Casual and relaxed. Perfect. Satisfied with the look, I slipped my shoes on and took off in Aunt Katie's car to Al's.

I laughed as soon as I walked in, immediately earning his attention. "Is this how you usually eat?" I asked, taking a seat across from him.

He nodded, gesturing to the plate in front of me. "I already ordered for you. Dig in."

"Don't mind if I do."

"You sounded tired on the phone. What time did you get home last night?"

"Sometime after midnight. I made sure the car tire was changed. It's in the parking lot right now as good as new."

"Thanks. That was real generous of you."

"Anytime." I smiled. Thinking back on it, I felt guilty for reading his journal. I twiddled my thumbs under the table. Was it private information, only meant for his eyes? Would he get angry with me if I told him that I scanned through it? There was only one way to find out. "Reid, I…saw the medical track record that you had in the car."

"So? What about it?" I was surprised at how nonchalant he sounded. He once told me that he wouldn't discuss any of his patients with me. Now that we were together, was he considering on changing his mind?

"You put a lot of pressure on yourself."

"It's not pressure. It's motivation."

"Pressure. Motivation. Same difference. Either way, that book seems to be your only emotional outlet."

"It drives me to do better."

"And alienate yourself."

He stopped eating to construe. "As you can already tell, I'm not the easiest person to get along with. That's because I've always worked. It was all I needed to get by. All wanting ever does is cloud your judgment…that's what I used to think. But now I know that I have been lacking. You have shown me what I've been lacking. Love." His hand went over mine and gave a gentle squeeze. I felt his thumb press to my vein and watched him smile. "That's some pulse you've got there."

"Yeah, well…" I grinned, mirroring his movements on his other hand. "I must say that your pulse is quite frenetic too."

"And you're responsible for it."

"I guess we're both guilty of that."

"Thus we've reached a verdict." Reid joked, lifting his spoon to clank it against the edge of his plate as if he were a judge.

I chuckled before I continued eating.

* * *

Doctor Bob Hughes had given Reid the rest of the day off sometime around three due to the small number appointments he had for the day. So I took full advantage of this opportunity to have him talk some sense into Faith. I called to locate her to find that she was at the farm.

"Is there anything on this Earth that your family doesn't own?" He asked on the way there.

"Java, the Cubs, Texas…"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I can just tell my grandmother will adore you."

"So is this your mother's mom or your father's?"

"My father's. Don't worry. The worst that can happen is getting a stomachache from her cooking."

He perked up at the mention of food. I knew he would. It was one of the only things he had taken a liking to besides work and being the master of comebacks.

We walked in on Grandma Emma while she was making sandwiches. She turned around as soon as we walked in and welcomed us with a hug. What I love about her is that she gives everyone that walks through her door a warm welcome. And the puzzled look on Reid's face was priceless.

"So you're Doctor Reid Oliver." Grandma Emma smiled. "I heard a lot about you from Luke. He keeps saying how precocious you are. Come now, don't be shy. Sit down and have a bite to eat." She insisted, showing us to our seats. "Faith, Natalie, Ethan! It's lunch time!" Natalie and Ethan eagerly arrived at the table while Faith sauntered in behind them. She didn't look too thrilled.

"Faith, Natalie, Ethan. This is Doctor Reid Oliver." I introduced. Natalie shyly shook his hand while Ethan put a finger to his mouth in wonder.

"Are you Elmo?" He asked.

That had me hysterical laughing.

To my surprise, Reid wasn't downright mad at the inquiry. He just bent down to Ethan's level and beamed at him. "How quick you are to catch on, little guy. Just don't tell anyone about my secret identity, ok?"

Ethan nodded, happily as he took a seat at the table.

I had no idea he had such a soft spot for kids.

"Is he your new boyfriend now?" Faith asked, dryly.

I practically choked on my drink. Nothing can get past Faith.

I gazed back at Reid in question. Were we really boyfriends? We kiss, we have went on a date just that morning…that pretty much points to yes. I just wasn't sure whether or not Reid considered us to be in such a relationship.

"I sure am." He smiled at me, reassuring me.

"How nice. You're taking after mom." She snarled. The venom in her voice made me wince.

"Faith, please." Grandma Emma pleaded.

"What; you want me to lie? I'm sick of all you ganging up on me. And I'm especially sick of how you expect me to make peace with change. I won't pretend for anyone that everything is ok because you know what? Everything sucks." After her tirade, Faith roughly pushed in her chair in. This caused Ethan and Natalie to grow quiet and Natalie began to sob. Grandma Emma got out of her chair to console them. Reid and I got up to follow Faith to the barn.

"Faith." I said. I finally managed to twirl her around to find that she had a cigarette in her hand. "Where did you get that?"

"A store." She put it so simply that it almost made me lose my temper. Why can't she see how important she is to this family? Ever since she went to boarding school, her attitude altered dramatically. It made me wish that she didn't go.

"Don't you kids get those long-winded lectures about how nicotine could eventually kill you?" Reid asked.

"Who are you to talk? You're just a replacement."

"That's the tetrahydocannabinol talking."

"Huh?"

"That's the chemical that triggers the effects of pot. Are you even aware of how much the alteration of chemical change in your brain has damaged your motor skills?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me give you the simple version. You will die a horrible death if you don't stop smoking anything in general."

That had Faith's jaw dropping to the floor. Way to lay it on thick. But I should've expected that. Reid was never one to beat around the bush. He was concise whenever trying to get a point across. As harsh as it was, I was actually grateful that he did instead of sugar-coating the truth.

"You don't know anything…" Faith retorted, weakly. Then he ran away.

I was going to chase after her, but Reid stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Give her a chance to let it sink in."

* * *

We found ourselves strolling by the stalls for a bit in silence until Reid broke it. "It's hard to believe you two are related. She's so…negative."

"Look whose talking, Elmo." I replied, giving a laugh.

"You're never going to let me forget that one, are you?"

"You bet, Mr. Negative."

"Hey, I can be positive."

"Oh, really? When?"

"When I do this." Reid hooked his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" I cooed, our foreheads leaning against each other. It felt so right to be with him. Words couldn't explain how well we fit together.

"Don't try to butter me up."

"I don't think I have to try."

I put my arms around his shoulders and proceeded to reunite our lips. I was smiling so much that my face hurt. It was the most wonderful kind of pain.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" I suddenly asked. We were right by the stalls and I figured I'd show Reid how to have some fun.

"No, but I don't plan on starting."

"Come on, Reid, a little fun won't kill you."

"No, but one fall on my head might just do it."

"I can assure you that all of these horses are perfectly tamed." I regarded Buttercup by petting her caramel nasal. "Isn't that right, Buttercup?"

Reid seemed intrigued by her like a kid at a petting zoo. "Go on, you can pet her. She doesn't bite." He slowly held out his hand and began stroking her neck. "See? Completely harmless."

"All right." He breathed a sigh. "You've managed to convince me. Now how do I got about getting onto her?"

I laughed, happy to oblige.


End file.
